Las malas ideas
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Con el paso del tiempo cualquiera diría que el corazón de Shaoran se ha ablandado, pero viéndolo refunfuñar no pareciera eso. Aunque Sakura puede llegar a conmoverlo con cualquier expresión. Quizás hasta se arriesgue a decir aquello en lo que ha estado pensando.


Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, está clarísimo. El día que crea que soy una de las Clamp debe ser porque he perdido el tornillo que me faltaba.

Espero que les guste.

Las malas ideas

Por Ruby P. Black

Quizás no había sido buena idea.

Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo. No se trataba de que no la quisiera o alguna tontería por el estilo que cualquier otra mujer pensaría, sino que la situación era demasiado "delicada" para ella. Sabía que si se lo decía no pensaría lo peor de él, porque nunca lo hacía. Aunque tampoco quería arriesgarse a que fuera la primera vez. Tal vez si no se lo decía con esas palabras, algo que sonara a "quizás podrías limpiar la cocina y dejarme esto a mí" No, eso sonaba peor.

Tantos años a su lado y seguía siendo bastante rudo ("Querido Shaoran eres demasiado directo", habría dicho Tomoyo con toda su dulzura. "Bruto, amor, esa es la palabra", seguramente Eriol continuaría tomándose más confianza de la que le correspondía; como lo venía haciendo desde que se le ocurrió ser parte de su círculo de amigos y de "cortejar" a la pelinegra)

Ladeó la cabeza en un gesto serio concentrándose en la forma en que sus ojos verdosos brillaban intensamente acunando una luz intensa que sólo en ella había visto; tenía la mejilla derecha manchada de blanco y el moño con el cual había sujetado su cabello se estaba deshaciendo cada vez más.

No podía negar que se sentía profundamente atraído a ese rostro lleno de concentración. Era la expresión que más le gustaba de ella, cuando ponía todo su esfuerzo en algo para dar lo mejor de sí misma, con toneladas de entusiasmo salidas de ese corazón de peluche que tenía.

Y no iba a ser hipócrita con nadie, ni siquiera consigo mismo, ella seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Sólo que cada día era más consciente de eso, lo cual también le traía dificultades. Tenía que controlar sus impulsos en todo momento, especialmente si estaban visitando a su padre y al insoportable de su hermano.

- "¡Quiero comer!" – escuchó un chillido, proveniente de la sala de estar seguramente. Frunció el ceño. Ese muñeco no paraba de fastidiarle un segundo desde que lo había conocido.

- "¡Yo iré!" – exclamó la muchacha con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el objeto que tenía en las manos dentro de un pequeño tarro en el piso. – "Le daré unos dulces y con eso se calmará. Enseguida vuelvo"

- "No deberías consentirlo de esa forma" – alcanzó a decir, más para sí mismo pues ella ya había salido de la habitación y no le había escuchado. Escuchó ruidos extraños pero decidió por su salud mental no intervenir.

No sólo había sido una mala idea por el hecho de que esa mujercita, cuyo cuerpo le quitaba el aire, fuera increíblemente torpe (ya había tropezado con dos tarros de pintura y se había ensuciado en partes que no tenían contacto ni con la pintura, ¡ni siquiera con el!) Sino que, también, había sido una pésima idea porque había traído al peluche amarillo que se la pasaba sentado frente al televisor de la sala jugando videojuegos y reclamando. Habría estado bien de no ser por lo último. Todo el tiempo reclamando la atención de la fémina.

Y estaba claro que no le gustaba compartirla.

Bufó.

Le ponía de mal humor no poder pasar unos instantes con su novia sin que hubiese alguien en el medio y se estaba planteando raptarla. Debía ser algo sencillo, considerando que ella no se enteraba de nada.

La ojiverde regresó a los instantes. Ojalá su cocina siguiera en pie.

- "Listo. Le he dado unas galletas, luego iré por más" – se pasó una mano por la frente y se manchó con blanco la suave piel. – "¿Shaoran me escuchas?"

- "Sí, sí… Está bien, ojalá así ya no moleste tanto" – dijo con la voz ronca. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella no notara que desbordaba ternura y belleza? Le impidió que tomara la brocha que seguía reposando en el tarro sujetándola de la muñeca y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Amaba ese especial matiz de verde.

No iba a decírselo a los demás, pero estaba bien entre ellos. Se inclinó y rápidamente posó sus labios en los de la muchacha, robándole un suave beso, apenas un roce.

Ella sonrió volviendo a su labor. Esos labios deliciosos…

Lo suficiente para mantener a ese monstruo necesitado en profunda tranquilidad. La había extrañado esa semana con tantas actividades en la universidad.

De pronto, una idea volvió a asaltarle. Algo que había estado dando vueltas todos esos días mientras terminaba los proyectos que debía presentar. Le golpeó como una bofetada dejándolo observar la inmaculada pared con sus ojos miel perdidos en el color. Cerró los ojos un instante y suspiró.

- "¿Qué sucede?" – dijo ella de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras lo miraba con inocencia.

Shaoran volteó a verle entonces, parpadeando un poco, casi se le olvidaba de hacerlo. La miró como si no estuviera allí o necesitase alguna explicación de qué hacía él mismo en ese lugar. Tenía esa expresión que solía poner cuando, de niños, lo sobresaltaba con algo inesperado, con un comentario tan cargado de bondad que le era imposible odiarla.

- "¿Shaoran te encuentras bien? ¿Te pasa algo?"

- "Sakura, yo…"

- "¡Sakura ven aquí! ¡Quiero más galletas!" – se escuchó la voz de Kero quebrando, una vez más, la conexión de miradas y latidos que se había provocado entre ellos.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta resignación mientras una venita comenzaba a hinchársele en la sien. Evidentemente, no le gustaba que Kero anduviese dándole órdenes. Lo del momento interrumpido podía hasta perdonárselo.

- "Creo que lo mandaré a pasear. Esta noche vendrán Eriol y Tomoyo a cenar ¿recuerdas? Si seguimos a este ritmo jamás terminaremos de pintar" – dejó la brocha una vez más hundirse en la pintura – "Aunque creo que soy yo quien te está retrasando" – rió sin darle demasiada importancia. Se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla haciéndole estremecer.

Quizás no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

Y eso debía significar algo, que con un simple contacto, con una mirada, una sonrisa, ella fuese capaz de poner su mundo de cabeza, de volverle loco, de cortarle el aire y la sangre que corría por sus venas

- "Sakura" – dijo en voz alta evitando, esta vez, que saliera por la puerta. Ella volteó a verle con una expresión de duda. Sonrió – "Me gustaría que vivas aquí, conmigo, en este departamento que estamos pintando juntos… que puede ser nuestro hogar"

Lo dijo, todo muy rápido, infundiéndole su mayor capacidad de romanticismo adquirida con los años. Pero bastante conciso para que ella no se perdiera en el proceso y terminara entendiendo otra cosa de su parte.

La muchacha amplió más la sonrisa, tanto que parecía que saldría de su rostro y ya jamás volvería a sonreír igual.

No, no, no había sido una mala idea.

**Fin**

Bueno, es mi primer fanfic de Card Captor Sakura. Considerando que he leído un montón (¿miles es exagerar?) de la pareja y me encantaron desde siempre, me había demorado un poco en decidirme a escribir. Quizás es que me daba pena. Me gustaba mucho dibujar a Sakura pero no me animaba a escribir sobre ellos, jaja.

En fín, aquí está después de todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Tengo la intención de hacer un fic largo pero todavía no estoy muy segura de que haré, quizás más one-shot.

Como digo siempre, quien quiera leer algunos escritos originales en mi profile está mi página de Facebook.

Gracias por el apoyo que tengo siempre.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
